When a conventional flush toilet is flushed, water within the toilet tank flows into the water and waste within the toilet bowl. The contents of the toilet bowl are then siphoned through the toilet drain and the toilet tank and the toilet bowl are refilled with water. Flush toilets account for a significant portion of personal water usage due to the large amount of water that is used to flush the toilets and move the wastewater into the sewage system. Conventional flush toilets utilize the same water volume to dispose of waste, regardless of the composition of the waste. The dual flush toilet is a toilet system that allows the user to select the water volume of each flush based on the type of human waste that must be flushed. A half flush is used for liquid waste while a full flush is used for solid waste as flushing liquid waste generally does not require as much water as flushing solid waste.
The present invention is a dual valve water discharge system that allows the user to select the desired flush volume when flushing a flush toilet. The present invention is mounted within the toilet tank over the flush valve. The flow volume of the toilet is selected by turning a handle in one of two directions. Two flaps are mounted over the flush valve, with each flap corresponding to a desired water volume for flushing. The handle is connected to the two flaps via a chain that is able to lift the selected flap, allowing the corresponding water volume to be used during flushing. The chain is guided via a grooved guide that is mounted into the toilet overflow pipe.